Hot For Teacher
by nayasleftboob
Summary: Naya Rivera, teacher at McKinley, lives together with Heather Morris. Just back from summer vacation, meets new teacher Shay Mitchell
1. Chapter 1

**Hot for teacher**

**Introduction: **

I'm Naya Marie Rivera and I am a English teacher at McKinley High at Ohio. My life is most of all teaching kids Spanish. I share an apartment with my best friend Heather Morris. She is amazing, we tell each other everything. She has a boyfriend called Taylor, I keep forgetting his last name. I don't like Taylor very much and I don't really know why. It confuses me but for now I'm just going to enjoy my time with Heather, because the summer vacation is almost over and school starts in a week.

**Chapter 1**

We're lying on the couch watching our favorite television program Pretty Little Liars. "Oeeh there's Toby" Heather says with a smirk on her face. I laugh and throw a pillow at her. "What?" She says with this playful tinkle in her eyes. "Do you watch this show him or for the story like me?" She thinks for a second. "I think.. For him." I laugh. "Pathetic H."

The night goes one like this, making comments about clothes, me laughing at her funny statements and vice versa.

_One week later._

We did movie/TV nights all week. It was so nice. I missed her for the past five weeks. But after all this is the best day of the year for me. The first school day. I got up a little earlier than normal to pick out a nice outfit. Just to make a good impression. You know what they say right? A first impression needs to be the best. I picked a white blouse, black pants and a black waistcoat. I look hot. Yeah this is going to be a good day. I feel it. I gave myself a smile in the mirror and went to the kitchen. I turn on the radio and sing along a little while I make breakfast and coffee. "Morning." I looked up surprised. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I grabbed a cup and gave her some coffee. "I thought I should wish you luck on the first day back." She zipped at the coffee. "Oh, you shouldn't have H. You need sleep honey. Sleep is important." She smiled. "No problem, naynay. I know how important sleep is you remind me all the time." I shook my head. "Yeah I do that because you never listen." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry mama." "That's mean H, I just care about you, you know that." "I care about you too, nay. You know that too." She hugged me. "I love you nay, good luck today." I smiled. "I love you too HeMo and thanks. Go back to sleep now." She laughed. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Bye, see you tonight?" I smiled. "Yeah, duh, my bed is here. Sleep well H."

I really missed school. "Hey Naya." "Hey Chord, how was your summer vacation?" I said that when we were walking towards the teachers' lounge. "Mine was amazing, I've been to Spain for like 3 weeks." Said the chemistry teacher. "Nice, that sounds great. You ready for another year?" I smiled while getting us both coffee. "Certainly, what about you, how was your summer vacation?" He took the cup and zipped it. "It was okay, I chilled a lot. My cousin from Puerto Rico came to visit me for a couple weeks so I had fun." Chord smiled. "Chilling is needful sometimes, have you heard?" "Have I heard what?" I looked at him. "They have this new teacher this year and I heard she's hot." I laughed. "So?" Chord shook his head. "Just saying." With saying that he drank his coffee up and left me standing there. Crazy guy. I smiled. I drank my coffee up and went to my classroom.

When lunch came, I stayed in my classroom. "There you are, Ms. Rivera, I was already looking for you." I looked up. "Hello, principal Murphy. How are you today?" That moment he came in to my classroom with this amazingly hot woman next to him. "I'm fine, thank you. I am just showing Ms. Mitchell around. I was wondering if you could give her a tour?" I wasn't even listening to him. I was just staring at the woman called Ms. Mitchell. "S-sorry, what did you say?" I asked embarrassed. "Can you give Ms. Mitchell a tour?" He asked again, a little irritated. "Sure, right now?" He looked at his watch. "Yes, right now. Can you handle it Naya?" I nodded. "Yes, yes I can." "Okay, I'll let you to it then." He left the classroom. I stood up. Man up Rivera, you can do this. "Hey, I'm Shay Mitchell. New math teacher." I smiled. "Hello Shay. Is it okay if I call you that? You can call me Naya." She smiled. "Yes, sure you can call me Shay. I always feel old when people call me Miss." I laughed. "Same, but you know, teacher rules." She nodded. I looked at my watch. "We better start with this tour. So this is my classroom, I give English." I walked out of my classroom. I gave her a tour and got to know a little more about her. She's 26, just like me. She teached at jail, very impressive. When we reached my classroom again I said. "Well if you have any other questions, I'm here if you need me. It was nice meeting you." I smiled. She looked at me a way she hasn't looked at me yet. "I kind of have one question." "Yeah?" She had a smirk on her face. I see face when Puck talks to me. Ah oh, I have a feeling about what she is going to ask, uhm, help! "Are you single, Naya?"

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot for teacher**

**Chapter 2.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading, if you read it! I just wanted to say, English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes, sorry! I'm letting my fantasy doing his thing, I don't know who I will get together so let me know if you want people to be together yes or no. Oh yeah and this is my first FF ever so if you have some tips! Blow me away please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

By saying that she winked and left me there standing, with my jaw on the floor. It felt like I've been standing there for hours, but I went back to me when the bell rang. I entered my classroom and prepared myself for class.

When the school day ended I gathered all my stuff and was planning on leaving, when the beautiful Latina came in again. "So you never answered my last question." I was surprised again at the boldness what this woman has. "I was taken by surprise." She smiles. "Are you okay now?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay now. But about the answer, I think you should find out yourself, you've got nerves so I think you'll be just fine." I smiled, tap that girl. She smiled. "Oh really? Well the game is on then." She smiled even bigger and left again. Why does she leaves every time? She is seriously messing with my head. I laugh. Since when is someone messing with my head, Naya Rivera her head. That's just crazy! Nobody messes with Naya Rivera her head, nobody!

I don't know how, but I got home. "I'm home!" I called. I took off my coat and put down my stuff. "Heather?" I left my shoes in the hall way and went to the living room. I found a note:

_My very, dear Naya,_

_How was your favorite day of the year? Haha, there is beer in the fridge. I'm not home atm, I've been called by Beyonce, she wanted some help again. So I took the chance, I'm back in two months or something. Call me? _

_I'm really sorry for leaving again but you know what I always say. Dancing is my life and I'll give everything. I know you missed me when I was with Madonna the past 6 weeks or so. I had an amazing time the past week, just chilling, laughing and being with you. I am really going to miss you like always! I hope the kids don't torture you too much. Let Chord come over, I know you two have a great friendship. Let Lea and Di come too! I know how much you secretly love them. _

_Honey, I did bought some food for you for like two weeks and I left some money between the plates for you. You need to know that you can call me anytime, for every single thing you need! Like advice with the ladies or the guys, I still don't know what side you choose, but I love you anyway! ;) _

_Well I hear my cab, I kind of have no idea where I'm going. Well I packed lots of clothes, but never doubt taking clothes if you need some! If you really want, you can even sleep in my bed! Don't forget to do laundry or dishes okay? _

_I really really really love you Naya! Don't forget that ;) If you ever miss me call me! Just call me already please? I wanna know about your first day of school!_

_Proudly yours, Heather! _

She left again, I feel the tears in my eyes. Keep strong Naya, come on. I grabbed the house phone and typed in Heathers number. Beep… Beep… Beep… Voicemail. Damn it! I went looking for my mobile and texted Lea, Chord and Diana.

_Can you guys come over pleaseeee? HeMo left again and she doesn't pick up her phone and I really really need to talk. I have beer! XO Nay_

I went to the kitchen and got myself a beer and I phoned the pizza courier for some pizzas. When I was back at the couch I saw 3 messages at my phone already.

_Chord:_

_You better have pizza too! I'm there in ten, I heard you needed to show the new hottie around so tell me all? XO C._

_Lea:_

_Ooooh! On my way, be there in 20. I'll bring some movies okay? XO Lea_

_Diana:_

_She left again? I'll bring my sleepover bag! If u want it or not, I'm staying at yours until she gets back! U have enough grocery stuff? XOXO Lady Di._

I laughed, these guys are the best. I started texting L & D back.

_Lee you're the best! Bring some Channing Tatum or otherwise Mila Kunis movies pleaaseee? You know how much I love those! Not only musicals please? (: XO Naynay_

_Gosh you're such a dork! Yeah, Heather left enough grocery for 1000 ppl. So no worriess. See u soon xx N._

When I finished the texts I went in the bedroom to change in to sweatpants and a tank top. I don't care Chord can't stand the hotness of my boobs. I feel like a mess so this is the best outfit ever. I took off my makeup. At that moment I heard the doorbell. Pizza or Chord? I hope pizza 'cause I'm starving! I went to open the door. I looked in the hole who it was. PIZZA! I smiled at got some money. "Hi! Thank you, bye!" I took the pizzas and gave the money. "No problem, Ms. Rivera." I looked in surprise. "Did I teach you?" "Yeah, I am a freshman, you teached me last period today." "Aha, okay, well, keep the change. Bye!" I know it was a little rude but I wasn't feeling like talking to students right now. I took the pizzas to the living room and took a slice and drank my beer.

I believe, after I had three slices of pizza and two beers, the doorbell finally rang again. I jumped up and went to open the door. "Nayaa!" Chord entered and hugged me reaaaaally tight. "Can't … breathe!" Chord smiled and stopped hugging me. "So, why did she left this time nay?" He took off his shoes and coat and walked in to the living room and attacked the pizza. "Beyonce needed her!" I rolled my eyes when I gave him the note. He read it and said. "You called her already?" "Voicemail."

**A/N2: **

**I know very quick update, but can't help myself. My fantasy is controlling me. **

**I would like to know what you guys think! Reviews are very very welcome ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot for teacher**

**Chapter 3.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update :(:( ! I just had stuff to do and I have a bit of writers block. But I wanted to thank all of the followers and favorites for this story! I would even more appreciate it if you guys like told me what you like to see in this story! Enjoy the chapter! **

_Half an hour later._

I started to be drunk, Lea and Dianna had heard me out of my day and I told them what happened. Dianna had brought a suitcase with clothes and got settled in Heather her room. During me talking we all had some drinks. I was already getting a little drunk. "Nay, it's a school night, you sure you want to get another beer? It's your sixth since I'm here." Chord said with a worried look on his face. I laughed. "I don't care Chordy, I just want Heather here with me. I miss her already!" I pouted. Lea and Dianna glanced over at each other. Lea came sit next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Naya, you can't drink Heather back, you know that right?" I pulled her arms away and got up. "I knoooow, but but it's better to think it will, I do always dream about Heather when I'm drunk so I'm gonna grap another beer. Who wants one?" Nobody said something. I got to the fridge and got myself a beer. When I got back to the living room, Lea started a movie. "Which one is this Lee?" I went to sit on the couch. "Forgetting Sarah Marshall, it is with Mila Kunis." I smiled. "You're the best, she is so hot!" They all laughed. We watched the movie, I think after three quarters the phone rang. Heather! "Where's the phone? Where is it?" I stood up and went looking for it. I found it and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nay, how are you?"_

I heard it wasn't Heather and sunk down on the couch.

"Hey bee, I'm awesome, why you're calling?"

"_Well, how was your first schoolday?"_

"It was okay, I needed to show a new teacher around and she hit on me and now I'm confused. And Heather left again."

"_Woow, a new teacher already flirted with you, is she hot?" Kevin laughed. "Are you alone? Do I need to come over?" _

I smiled at his concern, I have the best friends. "She isn't ugly, but I just met her. Nope, Di, Lee and Chordy are here. Call me tomorrow? Di is going to stay until HeMo gets back so it can be her picking up the phone."

"_Oh you totally like her, sure nay. I'll call you tomorrow. Say hi from me to them, Love you nay."_

"I never said that! Okay, bye. Love you too bee."

I put the phone away. "Kev says hi."

I collapsed on the couch and cried. Lea put my arms around me and hold me. I think it was like that for 5 minutes. D & L put me in bed and went to lay next to me. Lea finally spoke up. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" I took a good breath and spoke up. "Its just everything today. First I meet that girl who is hot and flirts with me and I'm like having no idea what to do because I totally didn't expected it. And then I wanna go home and talk to Heather about it because she always knows what to do and stuff and she is gone. It is always so hard to live without Heater, guys. It is really hard." Dianna and Lea were trying not to cry, seeing Naya so broken was something they almost never saw so its really unfamiliar to watch. I looked at them and continued. "I know you guys are there for me and I love you for it but it will never the same with Heather, even Chord knows that." I smiled lightly. I admit my love for them, okay, I am really drunk right now.. They looked at each other. Dianna finally spoke. "We know that Heather is irreplaceable and stuff but just like you said we love you and be here for you when you need us. That's why I'm gonna live with you, you ain't good alone but that's cool. Go to sleep sweetie. You have school in the morning. And we all have work and Chord has school too. He probably crash on the couch. You don't mind huh?" I nodded and went to do some sleep clothes on and went in my bathroom to clean up a little. Lea grabbed me a glass of water and some aspirins for the next morning. I went to sleep.

While I was asleep Lea and Dianna got Chord comfortable in the living room. Lea cleaned up the mess we all made and went home. Dianna went sleeping in the spare room.

**So I kind of don't really love this chapter but the next one is better. But I need to re write it because I wrote it on holiday on paper so I need to write it on the computer before publishing it. I'm not sure if I can update the next chapter tonight too. I'm going on a holiday for the next 3 weeks or so and then school starts again so I'm gonna try and update the next chapter tonight too but not sure. And otherwise I will after my holiday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey, I'm back! I kind of didn't really write anything new in my holiday but I did write something in between my holidays so cool cool cool. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. And I just wanted to say, that I didn't want Naya to look like a pathetic drunk. Don't you know how she feels? Like just needing a drink to forget everything. It's kind of good that you don't know how she feels because that means you don't know how it feels. **

**I wanted to mention again that English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. I'm sorry. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I loved writing it. **

Me and Shay have canteen duty the next day.I still feel pretty hungover. Shay is walking towards me. Shit. I go and tal with this student who always wants to talk. Rachel Berry. I nod at something she says, I habe no idea what she is talking about. "So Finn suddenly kisses me, but I didn't want to so I pushed him away." "Why didn't you want to? Finn is a nice guy, right?" She sighed. "Yeah, he is nice, but I don't like him." "Nothing wrong with that. You can like who you want to like, doesn't matter who it is, right?" She nods and I see tears filling up her eyes. "Rachel, you okay?" She looks over at the cheerios table and stares at someone. I look at how she stares, it's the 'I'm in love' stare. So I follow her stare and see Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, just back from teen pregnancy. "Rachel, look at me. You can talk to me if you're ready. Okay?" She nods and gives me a little smile. "Okay, good. I'm going to make my round now." I place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze lightly. "Thanks Mrs. R" "Not a problem, you know where you can find me." I stand up and walk towards the coffee machines when I feel someone watching me. I look around and my eyes meet these beautiful, warm, brown eyes. Shay walks towards me never breaking the eye contact. When I realized that, I turn around and make myself a strong, black coffee. I really need it. "So you look like you've been partying all night, is that your way of celebrating a new school year?" She says with a smile. I roll with my eyes. "Just some personal stuff. Don't worry you're not missing the fun." I look around the canteen. She laughs. "You're a tough one aren't you?" I smile. "You think being teacher of the year, 3 years in a row is easy?" She smiles. "No it isn't easy. I know that. I was it myself in prison. Okay, not fair I was the only teacher." I laugh. "I do respect what you did in prison, you know? It's pretty awesome." She nods. "I know, I'm fabulous!" She laughs, I roll my eyes, again. My coffee was ready so I took it.

On that moment there is a loud scream. I look around and see the glee kids look shocked and scream. "Help! Sam! SAM! Are you alright?" I drop my coffee and sprint over to them and kneel down at Sam. "Sam, what is it?" He grabs at his low stomach. My little past of teaching kids, I kind of know what's possibly wrong with him. Appendix. I hear Shay kneeling down to me. "I've called 911." I nod. "Okay, we should get everyone except Sam, out of the canteen." Mercedes looks at me. "Can I stay? I want to hold his hand." "Of course, okay." I stand up, I take a breath. I raise my voice. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE CANTEEN, PLEASE. GO TO YOUR CLASSES AND," I look around. "FINN, PUCK, MIKE, COME HERE." They run over while everyone else is leaving. "You guys go to the locker room and get me one wet towel and some dry towels. And a bottle of water. Hurry." I see that everyone left and go back to Sam. I grab his hand. "Sam, look at me. Squeeze one time for yes, two times for no." He squeezes one time. "What is the pain on a scale to 1 until 10. One is no pain at all. 10 is extremely much. Squeeze when I say the number of your pain. Okay?" He squeezes. I feel Shay looking at me worried, I give her a look 'Keep calm, he is going to be fine.' "Okay. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8.." He squeezes. "Okay, good job. Keep breathing in and out slowly." The boys come back and give me the towels. "Thanks guys. Good job. Go to your classes as well." They say a couple words to Sam and leave. I put the dry towels under his head and dip his forehead with the wet towel. For some coolness. I grab the bottle water. "Can you drink some water for me, Sam?" He squeezes once. I give him some water. "Good, the ambulance can arrive at any moment now. Let all of just stay calm."

At that moment Mrs. Ushknowitz, the counselor comes in with the people from the ambulance. They take Sam with them. Mercedes drives along with the ambulance. I look at Shay. "You want to drive along to the hospital? I'm there protective grown-up until Sam his parents arrive and since they live 3 states away I probably could use some company. Want to come with?" She nods. I noticed now how pale she looks. "You okay?" I ask her when we started walking towards my car. She swallows and gets in the car when we arrive. I get in the car as well, still waiting on the answer. I start the car and start driving towards the hospital. "Shay? Are you okay?" She looks at me. "I'm not sure if I am. I'm honestly scared of hospitals. The last time I went there, my grandmother died. I think I'm just scared.. And I'm kind of nervous being with you in one car. I don't know why I'm saying all of this but I just wanted to say please don't leave my side when we are in the hospital. I don't think I can do this alone. Oh I'm rambling. I shut up now." I smile politely. "Shay, I promise you it is going to be fine. I won't leave your side, just stay calm when the kids are around and if it's too hard then leave the room. Okay?" She looks at me. "Yes. Okay. Why are you so good with this?" I smile. "Uh… I don't know, experience? I had a couple of situations like this so it isn't new for me. But I understand your fear and stuff." We arrive at the hospital and get out.

I'm sitting in the waiting room with Mercedes and Shay. Sam is still in surgery. I stand up. "I'm going to get some coffee. You coming with Shay?" She nods. "Mercedes, do you want something?" "Some coffee is okay. Maybe a cookie or something. I didn't eat my lunch." I nod. "We'll be right back." We walk towards the canteen. "How you holding up? Less scared?" Shay smiles. "Yeah, I feel better. Thank you. Let me pay this." She buys us coffee and some cookies for Mercedes. We walk back in silence. I watch every movement she makes. She is pretty beautiful. I slap myself mentally. Stop it. No not now, not today. I zip my coffee to stop my mind. We are back in the waiting room. "Any news Mercedes?" She looks up. "Sorry, what did you say?" I give her coffee and cookies. "Is there any news?" I sit next to her and look at her. She sighs. "No, nothing." "It's going to be fine Mercedes, it's a standard procedure. It's nothing big." I hope..

I finished my coffee, that moment the doctor comes in. "Miss Rivera?" I look up. "Yes, that's me." He walks to me and stands in front of me. "Sam is out of surgery, we had to take out his appendix, he is fine. We are keeping him for a couple nights though, standard procedure." I smile. "Thanks doctor. Can we see him?" The doctor takes us to the room. Mercedes sits next to him and takes his hand.

It is now around 7 pm. Sam is been awake for a while now. Shay and me just got some dinner for the people who don't have to eat hospital food when my phone rings. I smile when I see it's Dianna. I stand up. "Excuse me." I walk out. "Hi Di." "Naynay, where are you?" "Diana, I can hear the panic in your voice, calm down. I'm at the hospital, with Shay. Uh, Sam Evans, one of the glee kids, his appendix got removed and since his parents live 3 states away I'm his protective grown-up. Don't worry Di."

"Gosh, is he okay? You know what time you'll be home?" "He is fine, I think I'm going to leave around 9 pm, when it's the end of visiting hour. I have to drop Shay and Mercedes home, so I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay?" "Okay. Be safe girl. I love you." "Love you too Di. Bye." I hang up and sigh. Gosh she's such an amazing friend. I miss Heather though. I text Dianna, "Did Heather call btw? XX" I was walking back and got a text back right away. "No, sorry nay. XX" I sigh. Why did she have to leave? I go back in to the room.

Around 8.30 pm I see that Sam is struggling with not falling asleep. "Mercedes, shall we go home? Sam needs to sleep. You can visit him tomorrow after school again." She yawned. "Yeah, okay. That's cool." We say our goodbyes and go to my car. "So Mercedes, want me to drop you off at your car at school or at home? Same question for you Shay."

Mercedes yawns, "just drop me at home, I'll get to school tomorrow." I smile. "Okay. Shay?" "Uh, you can drop me at home." I drop Mercedes off at home. When she was inside, I start the car again and drive via my navigation system to Shay her house. "How are you getting to school tomorrow?" I ask. "I have honestly no idea. But I'll figure something out." "Maybe I can pick you up? I kind of asked you to come along so it's my fault your car is still at school." She smiles. "I would love that." I park in front of her house. "Nice house. See you in the morning then." She smiles. "Thanks for the ride, see you in the morning." She puts her hand on my thigh and squeezes it. I feel this arousel between my legs right away. I smile. I wait for her to leave the car and when she's inside I drive to home.

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating this in a kick ass long time. My personal life is a mess recently and I had a huuuge writers block. Have fun with the chapter.**

The next morning I wake up earlier than usual. I shower long and do the rest of my usual morning ritual. I think it was around 7 am when Dianna wakes up. She comes in to the kitchen. "Hey Nay" I smile slightly. She is just as me not a morning person. "Hey Di, slept okay?" She shrugs. "Yeah it was a good sleep. Why are you already dressed?" I smile slightly. "Uh. I'm picking up Shay before work, I dropped her home last night and her car is still at school." Dianna smirks. "Really? That's awesome." I roll my eyes. "I'm just picking her up." Dianna keeps looking at me with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, of course, just picking her up." She scuffs. "Di, stop it." She smiles. "Stop what?" I roll my eyes again. "Pretending that this is a big deal, it is not, I'm just a colleague picking another colleague up for work, no big deal." Dianna takes a mug and pours coffee into it. And she gets two to go cups and pours coffee in these two too. "Well whatever, just take these and get your ass to work. Love you" She kisses me on the cheek and goes back to her room. "Later Di! Love you" I grab my bag and go out and put the two coffee in the coffee holders in my car. I drive towards Shay her home.

I get out of my car when I get at Shay her house. I ring the bell and wait for her to open it patiently. I think after three minutes or something. A man opens the door. He has the softest face I have ever seen. Wow, so soft, like a baby. When he talks you hear a high voice. "You must be Naya, right? I'm Kurt Hummel. Shay is ready in a sec, do you want to come in for a sec?" He is Capital G-Gay. I smile because it seems typical Shay to live with a gay guy. "Eh, I will wait for her in the car, if that's okay?" He smiles but his eyes are slightly disappointed. "Of course, I'll let her know to hurry her ass." I chuckle. "She can take her time, I'm kind of early." He smiles. "Nice meeting you, Naya." "You too, Kurt." I walk back to the car. I turn up the radio. I hum along with the music for a while. After I think 2 songs the door opens. I turn the music off. "Good morning Miss Rivera, looking good as always." She winks. "Morning Shay. You sleep okay?" She buckles herself in and you start driving. "I slept awesome." You smile. "That's good. Busy day?" She smiles. "Nothing different from normal, you?" "Mine is a little busier, I have to do detention after school." She groans. "That sucks." I smile. "Yeah, well it isn't the worst." On the way to school we make small talk like this.

When we get to school we step out and make our ways towards school. Suddenly I feel two arms around my arms and they turn me around in a hug. "There she is, my sexy Latina." I hear at his voice who it is. I giggle. "Mark, what are you doing here?" I hug him back and pull back after that. He keeps his arm around my waist. "Just coming by to check on my favorite English teacher." Then he notices Shay. "Wow, introduce me Nay." I roll my eyes. "Shay, Mark, Mark, Shay." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, beautiful lady. Do you mind if I steal this tiger away from you?" Shay smiles. "Of course not, she's yours. Thanks for the ride Naya." She winks at you and walks in the school. "Damn Nay, she is smoking." I giggle. "Stop it Mark." He smirks. "You're hotter though." I roll my eyes. "I have to go inside. Are you staying here?" He smiles. "Depends, how hot are the girls here?" I bump my hip into his. "Behave yourself. You are way too old for these chicks here." I roll my eyes. "Okay okay, I'll go then. Or do you want me to stay?" I smile. "I have classes to teach, you'll get bored when you stay here." He lifts his shoulders. "You teach them so I won't ever get bored staring at you." He winks. "Fine, you can stay. Get your hands and arms to yourself in school though. We may have a history but I don't want school gossip." He smiles. "Okay miss Rivera." We walk in the school, towards my class room. "Take the seat in the front of my desk, nobody sits there." I start setting up for class while chatting with Mark. I'm glad he is here. I like his company even though he is an absolute ass to girls.

The final bell rings and I smile. Finally going home. "Mark wake up." I slap his head. I can't believe he stayed all day. Crazy ass that's what he is. Detention just ended. Thank God it's a Wednesday. I love Wednesdays because on Thursday I always have the first two periods free so I can stay up slightly at Wednesday evenings. Mark groans. "Is the day over now?" I roll my eyes. "I won't get bored, pff you are bored like hell. Get your ass up, we can go home." He almost springs up. "Finally." I giggle. "Yeah, you act like a student." He stretches out. "I will always be a student." I roll my eyes again. I gather my stuff. "Let's just go." He and I walk towards my car. Suddenly I hear my name being called. "Miss Rivera!" I turn around and see the cheerleader Brittany Pierce coming towards me with panic and sadness in her eyes. "What is it Brittany?" I ask with patience in my voice. "My parents didn't pick me up yet and it's so cold." She pouts. "Did you call them?" She nods. "They aren't picking up." I know exactly what she wants. "Well get in then." This isn't the first time you brought Brittany home. She gets in the back. Mark gets in the front. "I'm Mark." "I'm Brittany, hi." She says with a small smile. "Did you have a nice day, Brittany?" I ask because I know she'll start rambling about her day. I drive in ten minutes to her house. "Here you go Brittany. Have a nice rest of your day." "Thanks Miss R. You're the best." She gets out and I drive to my house. "Does Di know you are in town, Mark?" He smiles. "Yes, she was the one who told me to go to school." I roll my eyes. "Of course. I should have known." We get at my place and get out of the car. "I hope Dianna made dinner, I'm starving." Mark rolls his eyes. "You and food, seriously." He laughs. We get inside. "Di, I'm home!" I turn on the lights. "SUUPRISEEEEE"

**Thanks for reading, please review?**


End file.
